Et mon poulet ?
by Amy Baskerville
Summary: [SHINee] Key doit aller chercher du poulet, pendant que Jonghyun s'inquiète.. [JongKey]


**Et mon poulet.. ?**

- Key ?

Le blond arriva dans la cuisine, légèrement exaspéré.

- Quoi ?

- On a du poulet ?

Devant les yeux de chien battu du leader, le plus jeune soupira.

- Au petit-déjeuner ?

- ..Oui…

Kibum sourit.

- J'en rachèterais, tu l'as fini hier.

Sur ces paroles il alla préparer le repas de son « bébé » qui ne tarderait pas à se lever, laissant un Onew désespéré mourir tranquillement sur un coin de la table.

- Salut !

Key se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, à savoir Jonghyun.

Le brun portait un T-shirt noir qui laissait largement voir ses muscles.

Inconsciemment, le regard du blond dériva sur le corps de son Hyung.

_''Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?''_ Key rougit et se reprit, détournant rapidement le regard.

- Bonjour.

Jonghyun se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, apparement de très bonne humeur.

Key se reconcentra sur le repas, se serait bête de tout faire brûler, hein..

Onew se lança dans une conversation animée avec Jonghyun, ignorant plus ou moins Key, qui ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là !

- Je suis lààà !

Kibum sursauta en entendant la voix du maknae. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

- Ça va, Key Umma ?

- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Key sourit et servit son petit-déjeuner à un Taemin affamé qui le remercia avec un grand sourire absolument adorable. Alors que Jonghyun allait ouvrir la bouche, il fut coupé par Minho qui entrait dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Hyung ! Répondit le maknae avec enthousiasme

- Bien dormi ?

- Pas mal..

Bref, une conversation des plus banales s'installa entre eux. Jonghyun quand à lui fixait la table, n'ayant manifestement plus rien à dire..

''_Mais c'est bizzare.. Il avait l'air si joyeux i peine quelques minutes..''_

Key sortit de la cuisine, s'énervant contre lui-même. Il n'arrivait même plus à maîtriser ses propres pensées, maintenant !

Le blond décida de prendre une douche, et passa une bonne demi-heure à choisir ses vêtements, sortant enfin le brun de son esprit.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui, comme par hasard, entra -sans frapper, hein, sinon c'est pas drôle- dans la chambre du blond, qui était à ce moment là torse nu, en train de se changer. En voyant le leader vocal poser son regard sur son corps, la Diva rougit et le poussa immédiatement hors de sa chambre, et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le plus âgé était rentré dans sa chambre, Key se laissa glisser contre la porte et lâcha un soupir.

Il fini de s'habiller rapidement et s'allongea sur son lit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les coups à la porte, ni la voix qui l'appelait, et semblait de plus en plus inquiète.

- KEY !

Le concerné fit un bond hors de son lit.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir, plutôt violemment, sur un Jonghyun **légèrement** affolé.

- Bordel, Kibum ! Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelles, je commençais à avoir peur moi avec tes conneries !

- Désolé j'ai.. j'ai pas entendu.

Key s'assit sur son lit et planta son regard dans celui du brun.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Il parlait d'une voix calme, ne laissant pas passer son trouble aux yeux de l'autre.

Jonghyun s'avança vers la porte, la ferma doucement et s'assit sur le lit, devant Key.

- Oui. Te parler.

- Ah ? Et de quoi ?

Key voulu paraître détacher et détourner les yeux, mais il constata avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis. Il était comme pris au piège, et il détestait ça.

- De.. D'Onew. Et son poulet.

Quoi ? Les yeux de Key s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça !

- Le.. Poulet ?

- Oui. Il est bientôt midi et on a pas de poulet pour Onew.

Key jeta un regard à sa montre. 11h 26. Il avait encore le temps.

- Je vais aller en acheter.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissant Jonghyun sur le lit, immobile.

Une fois dehors, il soupira de soulagement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

L'air était frais, et Key se maudit intérieurement d'être parti aussi précipitamment, sans prendre la peine de mettre une veste.

''_Mais quel crétin !'' _

Kibum s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait de s'insulter ?! Non mais.. Le grand, le parfait Kim Kibum ne pouvait pas s'insulter lui-même -oui, la modestie a toujours été une de ses grandes qualité- ! Key secoua la tête et reprit son chemin. Il arriva rapidement, en une dizaine de minutes seulement, et se dépêcha de trouver un poulet. Une chose plutôt simple, surtout quand on connaît le magasin comme sa poche.

Sauf si on se perd. Mais le tout-puissant Key ne ferait jamais quelque chose aussi stupide.. N'est-ce pas ?

Jonghyun de son côté s'était allongé sur le lit de Key quand il avait entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer sur ce dernier.

Il resta un moment dans les draps, à accepter ce que jusque là il niait totalement. Il aimait son meilleur ami.

Il avait toujours eu une attirance pour Key, mais de là à tomber amoureux !

Jonghyun soupira. Bon, il fallait trouver un moyen de lui dire. Quoique, garder le secret est aussi bien.. Bah, il suffira d'improviser, se dit le brun en regardant par la fenêtre.

Key commençait à être sérieusement agacé de tourner en rond.

'' _Bordel, elle est __**où**__ cette putain de sortie !?''_

Maintenant complètement énervé, le blond tenta d'identifier le rayon dans lequel il se trouvait. À droite, du maquillage, à gauche, des accessoires de coiffures. Et il était là pour quoi, déjà.. ? Ah, oui, le poulet !

Kibum soupira et retrouva sans difficultés la fameuse volaille.

'' _Je pense beaucoup trop aujourd'hui.. C'est un gros problème ça.. !'' _

Réfléchir est un problème maintenant.. ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'on parle de Key après tout.

Bref, il partit payer les deux poulets.

Il sortit rapidement et constata que l'air était toujours aussi froid. Kibum regarda sa montre. 12h 18. Déjà !?

Il se mit à courir vers l'appartement.

Jonghyun se décida enfin à se lever et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 12h 24. Et Key n'était toujours pas rentré ?

Un peu inquiet, le brun partit dans le salon. Il vit que Taemin et Minho jouaient à la console et qu'Onew suivait la partie sans beaucoup d'attention. Mais aucune trace du blond. Jonghyun s'assit sur le canapé et tenta de penser à autre chose, se concentrant sur la partie. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre toutes les deux secondes, de ce fait le temps lui semblait encore plus long.

Quand Key ouvrit la porte, il fut surprit de voir Jonghyun bondir du canapé pour courir vers lui.

- Kibum ! Tu fichais quoi ? J'ai faim moi !

- Oui, Jinki, j'y vais t'inquiètes pas.

Key frissonna lorsqu'il senti la main de Jonghyun sur son poignet, l'empêchant de repartir vers la cuisine.

- Quoi ? Murmura le blond

- .. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Les courses.

Kibum libéra son poignet et se réfugia dans la cuisine, laissant Jonghyun en plan. Ce dernier repartit s'asseoir sur le canapé, mi-triste, mi-énervé.

- .. Hyung, ça va ?

- Oui, merci, Taemin.

Le brun fit un petit sourire au Maknae. Un sourire qui sonnait un peu faux, mais personne ne releva. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, Taemin et Minho jouant en silence -un miracle-, Onew et Jonghyun les regardant tout aussi silencieusement. Et aucun bruit ne sortait de la cuisine.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à s'énerver tout seul, Jonghyun se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas rageur.

- Jjong..

Le concerné ignora l'appel du leader et rentra dans la cuisine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et attendit.

Key était dos à lui, immobile quoi que légèrement tremblant, il ne pouvait pas voir son expression.

Lassé, le leader vocal posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier sursauta violemment et se retourna vers lui. Quand il reconnu le brun, il se dégagea et recula de quelques pas. Ce geste énerva légèrement le plus âgé.

- Ah, Jonghyun, tu m'as fait peur..

- J'ai vu ça.

Key fit un sourire gêné.

- Euh.. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Mmh, oui.

Voyant que Jonghyun ne continuait pas sa phrase, Kibum fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- …

Après environ une minute de silence, il commençait à être vraiment agacé.

- Bon, Jonghyun ! T'es devenu muet, tu sais plus parler ?!

- …

Alors qu'il allait se mettre à crier, le plus jeune soupira et se reprit. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Maintenant. Sinon ça allait mal finir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Demanda-il d'un ton plus froid.

Jonghyun pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Moi ? Je veux quelque chose ?

- .. Tu te fous de moi là ?

Le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme, sa voix commençais à trembler.

- C'est plutôt toi qui ne comprends rien.

- Je.. ! Non mais.. ! Tu.. !

- Haha !

Key bouillait intérieurement.

- C'est désagréable, d'être traité comme ça, hein ?

- Quoi ? La Diva ne comprenait plus

- Alors pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi, ces derniers temps ?

- Je ne..

Jonghyun n'avait pas tout à fait tord, même si le blond avait du mal à l'admettre.

- Pas à ce point.

- Non, c'est vrai.

Le brun marqua une pause.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu agis de cette façon ?

- Il.. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière.

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils.

- Tu espères être convaincant ?

- Non. Mais je.. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis trop con pour ton esprit si brillant ?!

- Non, c'est pas ça, mais.. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, c'est tout.

- Kibum.. Je suis ton ami, non ?

Ces mots blessèrent Key, même s'il n'en montra rien.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu le sais Jjong.

- Alors pourquoi ne me fais-tu toujours pas confiance ?

Kibum était pris au piège. Il le savait. Et il n'aimait vraiment, **vraiment** pas ça.

- Ce… Key commença à trembler. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est juste.. moi. Je suis trop.. bizzare.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je.. Je suis..

''_amoureux de toi.''_

Le blond sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il commençait à paniquer.

Il avait horreur de ça. Commencer à s'affoler, à pleurer. En public en plus. Même si Jonghyun l'avait déjà vu pleurer.

Il poussa brusquement le brun contre le mur et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, courant dans sa chambre dont il ferma la porte à clé.

Jonghyun lui, était choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à Key pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ? Il soupira. En réalité, il avait bien une idée. Mais il ne voulait juste pas y croire. Déjà parce que les chances était très faibles. Ensuite, parce que ça faisait très narcissique comme façon de penser.

'_Il est bizzare parce qu'il est amoureux de moi mais qu'il n'assume pas son homosexualité' _

C'était ce qu'il voulait croire, mais en même temps il se l'interdisait.

- On se croirait dans un manga shojo.. Soupira Jonghyun

Il retourna dans le salon, où tout le monde le questionna du regard, inquiété de la réaction de Key. Mais il les ignora et alla devant la chambre de Key.

Il baissa la poigné, même s'il savait pertinemment que la porte ne s'ouvrirait pas, juste pour signaler sa présence.

- Key.

- …

- Key.

- …

- Key.

- …

- Key.

Jonghyun continua comme ça une dizaine de minutes.

- …

- Key.

- …

- Kibum.

- … !

- Kibum.

- Mais DÉGAGE BORDEL !

Key pleurait, ça s'entendait dans sa voix. Jonghyun se tut quelques secondes.

- Kibum.

- F-Fous le camp Jonghyun..

Sa voix se brisa. Le brun plissa les yeux et colla son front contre la porte.

- Kibum, je dois te parler.

Il l'entendit marmonner à voix basse un « ouais, bah t'attendras.. » que Key croyait sûrement inaudible. Il sourit.

- Je t'aime.

Plus un bruit. Puis Jonghyun réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il blêmit. Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, dans l'élan du moment. Un bruit de chute dans le salon. Sûrement Onew. Évidemment, tout le monde avait entendu.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Key, les yeux rougis.

- J-Jjong ?

Le concerné ne dit rien. Il n'osait plus bouger. Puis finalement.

- Oui ?

- Tu.. Entre.

Key se poussa, semblant se souvenir soudainement de la présence des trois autres.

Jonghyun entra et Key ferma la porte.

- Tu étais sérieux ? Attaqua Key après un petit moment de silence gêné.

- Je.. Oui. J'étais très sérieux.

Key ne bougeait plus. Dos à la porte, face à Jonghyun, il ne faisait plus un geste.

- Kibum ? Fit le brun avec appréhension

- Qu-Quoi ?

- J'ai.. besoin de ta réponse.

Key resta silencieux. Jonghyun avait baissé la tête et attendait, se mordant la lèvre comme pour chercher à se rassurer.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence, Jonghyun releva la tête et regarda le blond.

Ce dernier semblait être au bord des larmes.

- J-Jonghyun je.. Je te.. Depuis si longtemps..

- …

- Je.. t'aime.

Jonghyun retrouva d'un coup toute son assurance.

Il se dirigea vers Key, et l'embrassa. Ce dernier mit un temps à réagir, puis finalement répondit au baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jonghyun posa son front contre celui de Kibum et sourit.

Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir, et une voix pas si éloigné leur crier :

- On va faire un tour, on vous laisse !

Et la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Jonghyun et Key se regardèrent, puis explosèrent de rire.

Et finalement, Onew n'aura pas pu manger son poulet…


End file.
